


Sera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola drabble su Mary Jane, perché amare un super-eroe non è mai facile.





	1. Chapter 1

Sera

Dalle finestre arrivava una luce giallastra, i capelli rossi erano tempestati di riflessi arancioni. Rabbrividì, un venticello gelido le colpì ripetutamente il braccio sinistro. Strofinò il petto contro la coperta, sentì il top stringere. Digitò un paio di volte sullo schermo del tablet, brillava di una luce azzurrognola. Guardò l’immagine della piccola batteria in alto a destra e osservò il numero ottanta in percentuale. Si morse il labbro, voltò il capo, strinse le gambe e deglutì.

< E’ già sera … tra un paio di ore _lui_  uscirà e per una notte ancora non saprò se tornerà vivo o si sentirà la notizia che è morto un ricercato mascherato in televisione>.

[110]. 


	2. Mi nascondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble successiva a quando Mary Jane ha perso la bambina. I pensieri di Peter.  
> Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: "And the more | I hide I realize | I'm slowly losing you," (Skillet, Comatose)

Mi nascondo  
  
Mary Jane uscì dalla camera da letto, chiudendosi la luce e la porta alle spalle. Si sentirono i suoi passi oltre la porta, il suono dei suoi tacchi riecheggiava. Si sentì la porta principale aprirsi cigolando e chiudersi con un tonfo. Peter entrò dalla finestra.  
"Ed anche oggi non sono riuscito ad entrare prima di vederti uscire" mormorò roco. Si tolse la maschera, gettandola sul comodino.  
"Da quando è successa la disgrazia, mi nascondo. E pù mi nascondo, più mi rendo conto che sto lentamente perdendoti" sussurrò roco. Si sedette sul letto, mise i gomiti sulle ginocchia e affondò il volto tra le mani.  
"Sono un codardo" mormorò roco.  
  
[106].


End file.
